The Cove
by MobBob
Summary: Request by brother of kane: While spending the day at the beach, Percy catches Annabeth, Silena, and Clarisse swimming. He decides to give them a surprise. Tentacle rape ensues.


Percy stood on top of a hill that over looked the ocean. Currently, he was staring out at the sea. It was very calm today. Percy thanked his father for that. He watched the clouds inch across the sky and the waves gently crash against the sand. A cool breeze brushed through the air. He walked down the hill and to the place where the grass met the sand. He let his feet take in the sand. Most people were bothered by the sand. It's coarseness, the irritation it caused, and how hot it would get under the sun. Most people went straight from the sand and to the water. Not Percy. He enjoyed feeling the sand on his feet. Percy laid down on the sand and allowed the sun to beat down on his skin.

He took a deep breath and enjoyed the beach. He didn't think the day could have gotten any better, when he noticed something out in the horizon. He couldn't see it at first, but eventually he could make out three people swimming. Soon, Percy realized that he recognized the three swimmers. They were Annabeth, Silena, and Clarisse. Percy was about to call out to them, but it was at this point that he also realized that the three of them were all naked. Clarisse swam up next to Annabeth and put her arms around her. Clarisse's hands squeezed Annabeth's breasts. She kissed the nape of Annabeth's neck. Silena joined them, kissing Clarisse on the lips. Her hand disappeared below the water, but Percy could guess what she was doing. Soon, Annabeth had arched her head back and moaned so loudly that Percy could hear it clearly.

Percy stayed where we was, hiding behind a rock on the beach. From his vantage point, Percy watched the three. He stared at them as they swam over to a cove that was near the hill he had just walked down from. They ducked behind the cove and Percy couldn't see them anymore. Percy imagined what they were doing back there. A million scenarios flashed through his mind as he thought about what the girls were doing back there. His favorite image was of Silena sucking on Annabeth's clit, while Clarisse played with her nipples. Another scenario involved Clarisse wrapping her legs around Annabeth's head, while Silena shoved two fingers in and out of Annabeth. Needless to say, Percy was significantly hard right now.

Percy went over to where the sea met the sands of the beach. He walked there cautiously. Sure, the three weren't going to see him, but he didn't want to take any chances. He got to the water and slid beneath the waves. Once he was safely in the water, and absolutely sure no one could see him, Percy took off his pants. He went back to the fantasies he had imagined on the beach. In his mind he watched as Silena ducked underwater and sucked on Annabeth's clit. Clarisse was busy pinching Annabeth's nipples until they were erect. Then Clarisse started flicking the nipples with her index finger. She leaned in and kissed Annabeth. The two began to lock lips. Clarisse's head dropped and began kissing Annabeth's neck. Annabeth's hand dropped under the waves and began fingering Clarisse. Clarisse moaned. The waves beat against their wet, sweaty, muscular bodies. Percy had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from groaning as he came.

His semen floated to the top of the sea, staring Percy right in the face. He smiled. He wondered if he could give the girls a little surprise. With a flick of his fingers, Percy's semen congealed underwater. He turned the white mass into a body of tentacles. The tentacles silently swam underwater and to the cove. They found the three girls still playing with each other. Percy snapped his fingers and the tentacles forced themselves into the girls. At first they were surprised, but as they felt the tentacles forcing themselves deep inside them, they began writhing in pleasure. They went back to what they were doing, working with the tentacles. Silena fingered Annabeth, assisted by a particularly large tentacle. She was having her clit massaged by another tentacle herself. Clarisse was sucking on Annabeth's nipples and moaned the her tentacle played with her. Soon the three came, moaning loudly. As Percy heard this, he smiled.


End file.
